Kaisa Virtanen
Kaisa: "Muumio said that Maila said that Jorma was throwing things." :'Marko Virtanen': ''"We talked about this. What did I say?" :Kaisa: "Not to do it?" :— Kaisa's nosiness being discouraged by her father Kaisa Seija Virtanen is a Half-Blood (Half-Nymph) witch, the eldest daughter of Marko and Johanna Virtanen. Her godparents are her aunt and uncle Tilda and Fredrik Wegelius. Kaisa is the eldest child with two younger half siblings, her sister; Maila Sohvi, and her brother; Jorma Sauli. She was named after Marko's mother Katariina Virtanen, and Johanna's mother Seija Wegelius. She began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 2029 and she was Sorted into Hufflepuff house. Biography Early childhood Kaisa Seija Virtanen was born in 2018, to Marko and Johanna, as the eldest daughter of three children. She has two younger half-siblings: a sister; Maila Sohvi, and a brother; Jorma Sauli. Kaisa is three years older than Maila, and six years older than Jorma. In 2028, Kaisa, and her family made a special visit to her mother Johanna's family in Finland. While there Kaisa and Maila were able to take part in a bear hunting expedition with their aunt Tilda and uncle Fredrick. They spotted a large brown bear during the last day of the hunt. Kaisa had yet to see anything wild. She was beginning to believe the trip would leave she and her sister with nothing to show for it. Although Kaisa and Maila were fairly inexperienced with hunting rifles, Kaisa miraculously took down the bear. It was her first use of magic. Despite her shooting being terrible until that point she managed to kill an 80 kg bear that day. Unbeknownst to her she manipulated the air currents the bullet was traveling on correcting its path after it left her rifle. Maila insists it was their personal guide who took the shot, and not Kaisa. Their guide, Sakari, refused to admit he did. Not that Maila believes him either. A number of strange things began to happen when Kaisa returned from her trip to Finland all culminating in Johanna being forced to come to grips with a past she thought she left behind. Before Johanna was a married mother of three she was a blushing bride-to-be. She fell hard. Truly, madly, and deeply in love with her soulmate. She had an affair with an oddly eccentric man from Finland named Kåre. Before she was married to Marko, little did she know the man who stole her heart was not a human man, she embarked with Kåre on an epic whirlwind romance. The all consuming, passionate, and intimate love affair left Johanna questioning her engagement. All the while she was sharing her bed, with Kåre, and stealing kisses from Marko. On the day that she decided she would leave Marko to be with Kåre her lover left her, and he never returned. Johanna was hysterical, and Marko could think of nothing better to console her than his touch restoring his relationship with his fiancée. They were married as planned, and welcomed a daughter nine month's later. Kaisa has all of her father Kåre's features, and Johanna knew right away she was his. Her dark blonde hair curls the same, and her sky blue eyes glow exactly like Kåre. Doors locked behind Kaisa when she shut them, or "jammed" when she slammed them too hard. Objects flew off of shelving or the floor, occasionally things were burned or soaked in water. At times electronic devices ceased to work near her. She couldn't watch her favorite tv shows, or movies with her family, and she couldn't listen to her favorite songs. It caused a ripple of emotions to surge through her, which in turn caused more frequent peculiar occurrences. Kaisa kept to herself in a forgotten part of the house, spending a lot of time alone. She didn't want to be with her family in fear of them wanting to be rid of her because she was obviously cursed. She seemed depressed after killing that bear. She was put in counseling for two years with little result. Kaisa's family didn't know what to think when they were visited by a special messenger dressed unusually. He said many things that didn't seem to make sense to Kaisa or her family until he mentioned that Kaisa she was not an ordinary child, and there was a school in the wizarding world perfect for her. A prestigious private school full of magical children with magical powers that are a lot like hers. Hogwarts Years (2029-2036) Kaisa Virtanen began her education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 2029, where she was Sorted into Hufflepuff. First year In 2029 Kaisa boarded the Hogwarts Express for the first time. Headed for Hogwarts in the first years carriage she was joined by: Cian Chevalier, Ariana Attaway, Wolfie Stone, Meri Smith, and Clara Davidson. Second year In 2030 she fell unconscious after her earmuffs were knocked off her head during an Herbology lesson while replanting Mandrakes. Third year In 2031 she began taking Study of Ancient Runes and Arithmancy. She chose later in the year to focus solely on runic scriptures. Fourth year In 2032 she continued the Study of Runology in addition to Muggle Studies. Fifth year In 2033 she began Divination in place of Muggle studies after claiming it was boring. Sixth year In 2034 Kaisa joined the Hufflepuff Quidditch team as Beater. He first game ended in a win for Hufflepuff. Physical description Kaisa_Virtanen-1.jpg Kaisa_Virtanen-4.jpg Kaisa_Virtanen-6.jpg Kaisa has some of her father's features, she has darker blonde curls, and a warmer skin tone similar to his. She has both her parents eyes. Her mother has light blue-grey eyes as well. She takes after her maternal family in many ways despite a scattered selection of her features such as her nose, and her smile being inherited from her father. Personality and traits Kaisa likes to keep quiet, she doesn't brag, she doesn't speak of her shortcomings or flaws. She lets her actions speak for her. She is observant, and has a habit of paying attention to things that don't involve her. Kaisa doesn't consider eavesdropping or spying a "bad thing" she thinks of it as being aware. She likes to let other people take the lead in big group situations, believing that too many cooks spoil the broth. Kaisa does also like to think of herself as helpful, she's more than eager to lend a hand to the people she trusts. Magical abilities and skills *Air Manipulation: Her birth father was an Air Nymph, she inherited some of his abilities. *Charms: The Locking Spell, Protective Charms *Defense Against the Dark Arts: Magical Creatures, Counter-Spells Possessions *Wand: Kaisa's wand is made from Reed, a wood best suited to those who are bold, eloquent and protective friends. Her wand's core is made from dark green Kelpie mane noted to be an inferior substance. *Owl: Tuulia Snowy Owl *Photo album *Schoolbag Relationships Family Virtanen family :"She looked down at her feet, and heaved a sigh of disappointment then the little boy put his arm over her shoulder." :— Kaisa being comforted by her little brother Kaisa was the "hyvä tytär" before she became poikkeava yksi in the family. She was the first to push her family aside well before they were able to label her as an outcast. Her relationship with her parents, and her sister Maila has been strained, they don't want the bad reputation she could gain to represent their family. Kaisa has developed a better relationship with her younger brother, he likes thumbing through her school books, and hearing stories about what she can do with magic. Friends/Acquaintances Amphitrite Othrys Kaisa met Amphitrite in the Quad in third year. She didn't know or expect there to be other nymphs in the world let alone one's like her. Amphitrite's is a water elemental where as Kaisa in air. Despite that they still have a connection to one another due to their nymph heritage. She was impressed with the younger girl and a certain level of jealous that she had gotten to spend her life with her nymph parent where as Kaisa has never know her father. Leo Argyris Kaisa met Leo in the Stone Bridge Tower in fourth year. They both gushed about the view from the small window in the staircase making poetic comparisons to the sunrise and the sunset. Monica Torres Kaisa met Monica in the Room of Runes in sixth year. The fellow Hufflepuff startled Kaisa when appeared suddenly behind her. Little Miss Obedience didn't notice the other girl was already there. Erwan Lèfevre Kaisa met Erwan in Transfiguration class in sixth year. He was kind enough to partner up with her when no one else would. They met again a month later in the Owlery. Etymology *Kaisa: Finnish and Estonian diminutive of Katherine ("pure, unsullied"). *Seija: Derived from Finnish seijas meaning "tranquil, serene". *Virtanen: Derived from virta ("river, stream"). Category:Half-blood